The Girl who cried wolf
by BloodMasterLink
Summary: Link is hurt and has become a wolf in order to heal his wounds quicker. What happens when he is found by team 8. Don't know? Read and find out...No Flames please on no tacos will be spared.
1. Chapter 1

Im gonna try something new here. Bear with me. I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda. Wish I did. Okay so quick summary Link is a wolf for the main part of this fic. No flames please. For every flame received is a taco wasted, and Gir loves his tacos.

Twas a dark and stormy night. Link had been on his patrols when he was ambushed by moblins. He fought scores of moblins, he was careless and lost his shield in the fight. He had been severely wounded. Link had dispatched his foes, retrieved his shield and wandered on. He wandered into the lost woods unknowingly being followed by two stalfos, he found a place to rest and called for Epona. As he waited he took some chu jelly, however before he could rest and recover the stalfos began to attack.

He stumbled up putting away the chu jelly. He drew his sword and clashed it with the sword of a stalfos, however another stalfos lunged its sword from behind into his rib cage. He yelled in pain, and spun with his blade slicing deep into their skulls. Epona had arrived and he rode deeper into the forest bleeding, fearing the moment they would reassemble themselves. Skull kids puppets began attacking as he rode by deeper into the forest, he began to grow unfamiliar of his surroundings.

After hours of riding he became weak and woozy. He dismounted and took the form of a wolf to help heal his other form also while knowing no one or thing would harm him in this form. He limped on with Epona following him, he came unto an opening and passed out. Epona trotted off. Hours later a trio passed by on a training exercise.

"Hey there buddy."

Link opened his eyes to see a hooded boy.

"How you doing there buddy." The strange child said.

He petted Link and began picking him up.

"Big fella ain't ya. Lets get you back to the village."

Link blacked out. He woke up several hours later with a white puppy staring at him. It barked at him telling him its name.

"Hi, I'm Akamaru. You okay?"

Link barked weakly.

"I am alive…I assume that I am fine. Please tell me where I am."

"Your in the village hidden in the leaves. My companions found you covered in blood."

Just then the strange child entered the room.

"Hey Akamaru, making a new friend I see." He said.

Akamaru had turned and begun barking at the strange child, the strange child walked over to Link. Link struggled to stand, however the strange child walked over and pressed his hand on his back.

"Easy boy, nothing to be afraid of." He said.

Link laid back down. Wondering where he was and who stood before him, just then two more people entered the room. One was a girl with dark blue hair and wearing a tan jacket, the other was a boy with small sunglasses tall hair and a teal coat.

"Shino, Hinata, what are you guys doing here?" the strange child said.

Link stood up on the table and sat looking on at the people entering. He thought about how he would have to act like a hound in order to gain their trust. Just then Akamaru jumped up on the table. He began barking again.

"Those are my companions. This is Kiba, and that's Shino and Hinata." He said.

"Is he friendly?" Hinata said holding out her hand.

Link rubbed his head against her hand.

"I guess that settles it." Shino said. "So what are you going do with him?"

"Probably keep him for awhile and release him back into the wild." Kiba said.

Link jumped off the table. He stood on his hind legs and began licking Hinatas face. She laughed and played with him.

"What do you think happened to him." Shino asked.

"Dunno, It looks like some hunters may have been after him for his pelt. Not everyday you see a green wolf and the patterns in his fur look like markings." Kiba said. "He the biggest wolf I ever seen though, his pelt probably would have fetched quite a price. Hinata he likes you, you wanna take him for a walk?"

Link calmed down, his wounds throbbing from playing. Hinata agreed to take him for a walk, as soon as they were outside Link ran between her legs and began carrying her. He ran around the village with Hinata stopping along the way for her to speak with others.

"Well isn't he a good boy carrying you around town." Said a blonde girl with a pony tail as she petted him.

"He's an unusual color isn't he?" said a boy in a netted shirt.

"Is he a nindog?" asked a chubby child in a green shirt.

"No he's not a nindog." Hinata said dismounting Link. "Kiba found him wounded in the forest. He's very friendly for a wild wolf. He shouldn't bite or anything."

Link scratched at his bandages and walked up to Ino a licked her hand.

"He is friendly." She said.

"Come on boy we should get back to Kiba's now.

(A/N) This isn't my first fic but it's one I wanted to do for awhile. So please don't be hating.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad to see this is going so well. No tacos were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Let us begin.

Link walked alongside Hinata as they walked to Kiba's home. Link felt indebted to the trio for their aid in his time of need. They arrived at Kiba's home only to find that Kiba wanted to but him in a large cage. Link hid behind Hinata and began growling.

"Maybe Akamaru could speak to him?" She said. "Could you Akamaru?" Kiba said. Akamaru Barked. "What's wrong, don't be afraid" Akamaru barked. "We're not going to harm you. Let's start over. You know who I am so let's find out who you are?" he asked.

Link barked. "Little one I am known as Link. I was ambushed in battle and was injured. That is all you need know. I would greatly prefer not to be imprisoned."

"What are they saying?" Hinata asked Kiba. "The Green wolf's name is Link, he doesn't want to go into the cage." He said. "He understands everything we say so he seems trained, he may have belonged to someone."

Link and Akamaru continued conversing while Kiba listened to their conversation. "He says if we try to put him in the cages he'll attack. He's pretty big though I can't just let him run loose. Hinata what are you doing?"

Hinata walk over to Link. "Um Link if you promise to behave I'll take you home with me. I-if it's okay with my father?" She said smiling. He nodded and wagged his tail. "You're really are a good boy you know that?" she said petting him.

Hinata led Link to her home. " F-father? Are you home?" she asked looking around her home. Link waiting at the door.

"You're late Hinata… I was expecting my tea thirty minutes ago. We will discuss your punishment later, now come and finish your chores." Hiashi said scolding her. Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji were gathered round waiting for their lunch and tea that Hinata had forgotten about.

She rushed in forgetting Link at the door and began cooking and preparing tea. Link shook his head and whined at what he heard and saw. He decided the walk around to the back of the house and peer in through the window.

He saw the Hyuga family gathered around and heard them discussing matters of their village and of past missions and battles. Link listened and watched for an hour and learned much about the family and of Hinata's place in the family.

After a while Link walked off and wandered around the outskirts of the village. He saw few others training and sparring, clashing and throwing knives and stars. He was seen by a girl with pink hair. He wagged his tail as she approached.

"Shoo! Go! Get!" She said pointing into the forest. Link licked her hand then turned and walked off. It was getting late, he wandered into the forest looking for a place to rest. After a brief walk he changed back into his Hylian form drew his sword and cut a tree down. He sat on the stump and began playing his ocarina, he played til the moon was high in the sky. Then he changed back to a wolf in time to be met by an Anbu Black ops member.

"Nothing here but a wolf, and an odd one at that. Who cut this tree down, and who was playing that music. Lady Tsunade will not be pleased." He said. He turned and leapt through the trees back to the village. Link could not help but wonder how close he was to being discovered, he never even heard him coming. He ran back to the Hyuga home and waited by the door.

Even at this time of night Hinata was still cleaning the home, with the others sleeping soundly she thought of her day and of future missions. She had for the moment forgotten about Link. She began thinking of Naruto and the life she would like to have with him. She was lost in thought until she heard a scratching at the door.

When she opened the door she found Link waiting patiently wagging his tail. He walked in and looked around the home.

"I'm so sorry I must have forgotten all about you." She led him into the home only to take him to the backyard. "I'm sorry but you'll have to stay out here for now. I'll talk to father tomorrow."

Link peered through a window and watched her clean for a few hours before going to bed. He thought about how he would repay his saviors for their deeds. He curled himself up and slept.

That morning he awoke to fast paced footsteps he opening his eyes to see a small girl with a kunai running at him. He stood at attention, when she came in close he lunged at her and backed flipped of her pushing her back. As soon as he landed he rushed to her and pounced on her sending her head first to the ground, he then bit her wrist until she let go of the kunai. He stood proudly upon the girls back until he saw Hinata's father. He stood staring.

"Hanabi! How could you let yourself be disarmed by a hound! Get up and try again!" He scolded. It took her sometime but she threw him off her back. Hanabi grabbed her Kunai and threw it at Link, who caught it in his teeth. He swiftly dashed around running along the fence jumped into the air and did a vertical spin and landed on Hanabi. She attempted to strike at him however he wrapped his jaws around her throat. She stopped moving for fear of what would happen next.

Neji stood with Hiashi watching the action between the two. Neji moved in, Link saw it in his white eyes the intent to kill. "Take care Neji, it's obviously been trained to fight." Hiashi said. Link snarled and barked viciously. All this noise awoke a slumbering Hinata who rushed outside to see Neji striking at Link as he continuously jumped back dodging his strikes.

"Father, Neji no! I'm looking after him for Kiba!" She cried. "Neji! Enough!" Neji stopped attacking and walked away Hanabi followed close behind. "The Inuzuka boy must be training another nindog. Hinata why is it here?" He asked with anger in his eyes. "I-uh I brought him here because he didn't want to be caged. He's really sweet and I guess he knows how to fight. We couldn't let him run around outside…" As she spoke Link walked up to Hanabi who readied a Kunai, Link slowly drew closer and licked her hands. She lowered the Kunai and he jumped up and licked her face, she fell over giggling. When suddenly Hiashi slapped Hinata!

Oh Snap…What will happen next! I don't know. Btw Skyrim has been keeping me from this fic and I may add some aspects of skyrim such as Link forging and stuff. Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo…anybody play age of empires online or DC universe? Would love to have somebody to play with…anyways so where did I leave off…oh yeah Hinata got slapped.

Hinata was silent her eyes teared up but she did not cry. "You will ask my permission before you bring anyone or thing home with you." He yelled. "B-but father you were aslee-…" He readied his arm. "Then it can wait until the morning!" Hinata winced, he swung his arm but was caught in Links jaws. Before he could react he was being thrown and dragged around the yard. "Link please let him go." She cried. Link stopped in time to be jabbed in the ribs. He shrieked and whined in pain. Hiashi stood up, "That hound is either foolish or brave. Hinata we will speak of this later, for now take the mongrel back to the Inuzuka home.

"Yes father." Link limped after her as she walked out the door. As soon as she closed the door she knelt down and kissed Links nose and hugged him. "Thank you. You're a good boy." Link licked her still red cheek. "Let's go to Kiba's."

They began walking, rather Link began limping it had been too soon for him to fight. His wound had reopened behind his bandages. Along the way Hinata stopped and stared, Link looked in to where she stared and saw a young man returning from a mission. He wore an orange jump suit, had bedraggled hair wrapped up in a headband. He bore whisker like scars on his face and was accompanied by a elderly man with long white hair and red markings on his face, wearing a red vest and grey clothe clothing and a horned head band.

Link looked back to see Hinata hiding around the corner of a building. She was peering her head out staring at the young man. Curious to see what would happen Link limped over to him and stared at him. "What's with the green dog." He said. Link bit into his sleeve and began pulling him towards Hinata. "Hey you stupid dog let me go!" He said as he stumbled towards her. Hinata blushed redder and redder as he got closer. "Hinata? Why are you hiding?" "N-naruto I-I was I-I…." "Is this your dog? Can you tell him to let me go." "Oh! Link! Bad boy. Let Naruto go." Link let go and whined. "I-I'm very s-sorry he's…" "Hinata you okay? Your face is getting really red." He said as he pressed his hand to her forehead. Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted, Link dashed behind her as she fell, he leaned on her and eased her down. "Can we get some help here, anybody!" Naruto yelled.

Hours later.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "Naruto?" she said. "She's waking up." Kiba said. "Kiba?" She looked around the room. "Shino, Kurenai sensei? Why are you all-…" We heard you fainted out in the market district, we came as soon as we could." Kiba said. "Hinata take it easy. If your ill, or overworked then let me know. I need to know this so you don't become a liability to the team." Kurenai said. "I'm sorry Kurenai sensei." Hinata said. "You scared us. Just be careful from now on." Shino said. "They want to keep you for over night observation.

After awhile after everyone had left, Link walked in in his Hylian form carrying roses and wearing his Keaton mask. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" She said. Link nodded. He walked towards her and presented her with the roses. "A-are those for me? He nodded again. "Thank you…if you don't mind me asking why are you wearing a mask?" Link stared at her. "Would you mind taking it off…I may recognize you." Link sighed and removed his mask. Hinata gasped. Link tilted his and continued to stare. "N-nothing." She said blushing. Link stood over her, leaned down a kissed her forehead. Hinata blushed.

"Well what's going on here." They looked to see Sakura and Naruto standing in the doorway. "Hinata I didn't know you had a boyfriend?" Naruto said. Link smiled and shook his head. Hinata panicked. "N-no it's not like that, I-I don't even know him." Naruto walked up to him. "Who are you anyway…and what's with the ears." Link lifted his head and pulled down his collar and revealed a scar across his throat. "What are you showing me your scar for? I'm not impressed." He said. "Naruto you idiot he can't talk, the scar is over where his vocal chords should be. Poor guy can't express himself to you Hinata." Hinata blushed and pulled the blanket up to her eyes. Link blushed and attempted to put his mask back on but was stopped by Sakura. "How come your trying to hide such a handsome face?" Link blushed, he took and kissed her hand. "I didn't think gentlemen still existed." "Hey I'm a gentleman?" Naruto said butting in. "Naruto you sneak in to the girl's locker room and women's spa." Sakura said. Naruto began pushing Link. "I've seen your kind before you walk in here, start strutting around with your good looks hitting on all of the women so that you can-"He was quickly interrupted by Sakura. "Naruto you idiot!" Sakura readied her fist, but before she could strike Link grabbed Naruto by the throat and held him in the air. Links eyes glew bright red, illuminating the room.

"Please Stop!" Hinata screamed. Link shook his head and looked at her, he saw the terror in her eyes. "Please, don't hurt him." She begged. Link rose Naruto higher and dropped him. Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto and began shaking him violently. "See what you did now, you got Hinata all worked up and ticked off the cute guy." Sakura looked at Hinata and Link, she stood up a bowed. "Sorry you had to see all that. You look like your new here am I right?" Link nodded. "Come on I'll show you around." She took Links hand and began dragging him about, he pointed towards Hinata. "She'll be fine c'mon."

Sakura drug Link outside the hospital to a nearby flower shop. "Hey Ino!" "Hey Sakura! Who's your…? Hey you were earlier, I gotta say you look way better without the mask." Ino said winking. Link bowed to Ino. "So Ino can you get off early today?" "Sure, Mom I'm going out! So where are we going?" "We're showing this guy around the village." "Okay."

Sakura and Ino both grabbed one of Links arm and showed him the many sights, restaurants , and even the shinobi academy. "So are you like rich or something?" Ino asked Link. Sakura listened in. Link shook his head. "Then why did you pay for the flowers with a purple jewel." "A jewel?" Sakura butted in. "You have jewels!" Sakura said excitedly. Link nodded a proceeded to pull several large sacks from a small pouch. Ino opened the largest sack and her eyes lit up. She saw green, blue, red, purple, silver, orange, and yellow gems glistening in the sun. "Oh my gosh! Sakura look at these!" Ino and Sakura stared into the sack for minutes on end. Link began putting away the sacks. "So…you got a girlfriend?" Ino said hugging Links arm. "Sorry Ino but I think he's into Hinata." Sakura said mockingly. "Well I bet I could get him to like me if I tried." Ino said with a smirk on her face.

Mean while in Hyrule…

In the local Tavern. A large bulky bearded man wearing large blue chainmail, leather gauntlets, heavy leather pants and a battle axe on his back sat drinking ale from a huge wooden mug. "Greetings Agathor!" The man turned to see a swordsman dressed in Ordon clothing walk in waving his way. "Hail Rusl!" he said. "Aye what brings you to the tavern so late in the day?" he asked. "Have you seen Link? He and I were going to take Colin to slay his first Bokoblin today." Rusl said walking through the crowd. "Aye he was yesterday. I heard he was going to the lost woods, something about the undead being sighted roaming the woods." Agathor said taking another gulp of Ale. Rusl made his way to the bar and took a seat beside Agathor. "From what I hear the hero is a wee bit afraid of the undead isn't he?" Agathor asked. "That he is. But he was never one to back down from a fight. Would you care to help me search for him?" Rusl asked. "Aye, that I will. I owe the hero that much." Agathor to one last gulp of ale, then he and Rusl left to the lost woods.

(A/N) So that's it for this chappie. Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been helping build some crap…I hate shoveling dirt.


	4. Chapter 4

I can not say sorry enough for you guys. There was the surgery, the was and still is building that stupid house, there is college, and there was the 6-7 times my computer crapped out. (Damn Acer!) Let me see where we left off…..I dunno. Oh, anyone else hate Hinatas dad….anyone? Who likes Agathor? Anyone? Enough chit chat lets do this! Also home boy is gonna go to school for game stuff and may make a flash game outta this, just saying but it gonna be a few years. Btw I tried making another chap like 13 times. Something always happen to it though.

I do not own either franchise…..but I do own a box of iced honeybuns.

After seeing Links mass assortment of rupees Ino insisted they head to the market place. Once there Sakura and Ino took Link clothes shopping where they picked out jump suits and vests worn by their shinobi. Afterwards they took him to a weapons shop where they insisted on him buying a new sword. Shortly after spending quite some time and quite a few rupees they passed a music shop where he stopped and checked out their wares. "I'd never would have guessed you were into music." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. He nodded a spotted an antique violin. "Oh, you've found something you like?" Asked the shop owner. Link nodded. "Ah yes that is a very old violin. It once belonged to a young man from a foreign land. They say he would sit in the wilderness and play alone, those that were fortunate enough to hear him play have gone on to say never will there be another musician of his caliber. It would be difficult to let go of, I have grown quite fond of it myself." The shop keeper went on for quite some time. Link reached into one of his many pouches a pulled out a large golden rupee and placed it into the shop keepers hand. "…I suppose I could part with it for that." Link took the violin and as with all his other purchases placed it into his side pouch. "How do you fit everything into that?" asked a baffled Ino. Link slowly put a sword he had bought into the pouch, Sakura and Ino watched how the large blade began to narrow as it went deeper into the pouch. "Is that a jutsu?" asked Sakura. Link looked at her and tilted his head. "You don't know what a jutsu is?" asked Ino. He shook his head. "Well you can tell he's not a shinobi." Ino said mockingly. Link just stared at her and raised an eye brow. As they were leaving the market a young boy in tattered clothing approached him and held out his hand. He knelt down so that he was eye level with the child. He patted his head and gave him a hand full of rupees and sent him on his way. "You shouldn't have done that you know." Ino said. Link looked at her with his head tilted. "We should leave before he comes back with the others." Sakura said pulling him along as fast as she could.

Shortly after saw into two young men. One was rather husky and the other wore a netted shirt. " Hey, Choji, Shikamaru over here!" Ino called. The two came over ,Choji eating a bag of chips, and Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets staring at the sky. "So who's this guy, another pretty face you two are gonna compete for?" Shikamaru said as if he couldn't care less. "No! They said simultaneously." They both gave each other a glare. "Well anyone we were headed to get something to eat. You guys wanna tag along?" Shikamaru said. "Actually I should be getting back to the hospital, see you guys later." Sakura said leaving the group. "So where do you guys wanna eat?" Ino asked. "Well I was thinking-" Shikamaru was cut off. "Anywhere that serves fried pork!" Choji interrupted. "Choji again?" Shikamaru complained. "What it's a tradition." He said.

The group went a nearby restaurant Link looked around, comparing the place to local taverns he had been in Hyrule. The group were handed menus, Link struggled attempting to read the menus, but alas he could not read their language. He merely chose from the pictures in the menu. Link listened in as the group conversed amongst itself. "He got a name?" Asked Choji looking at Link. "I don't know, poor guy can't say a word." Ino said. "That has to be a drag." Shikamaru said. "So why is he wearing that weird get up?" Choji asked as Link began looking himself over in response. "He probably thinks our clothes are strange." Ino said attempting to defend him. Link stood up and placed a few blue rupees on the table and left. "Hey wait! See what you did Choji!" Ino said following him. "Whoa!" Choji said. "Are those real?" Choji and Shikamaru began handling the rupees. "Guess the guy was loaded." Shikamaru said.

Ino ran outside the see him dash off into a nearby alley. "Wait up!" She cried following him. By the time she arrived she was met a green wolf. He sat there wagging his tail and panting. "What the?" she said looking around the alley. Link in his wolf form trotted away.

He eventually found a park a saw three children practicing forms of combat and magic he had never seen. He sat and watched and listened. "Moegi you have to throw with your wrist. Remember what Ebisu sensei said. It's all in the wrist." "I know Konohamaru but its harder the it looks." "Actually if you angle your trajectory you should be able to- "Shut up Udon!" For awhile all they did was throw kunai at trees, but he quickly took notice when a stray kunai came his way, he darted jumped, spun in the air and caught it in his teeth. The children gasped as they saw the green hound lunge from out of the bushes and expertly catch a kunai. Udon and Moegi quickly hid behind Konohamaru who stood ready with a kunai in hand to defend his team. Link walked slowly towards them and dropped the kunai and sat wagging his tail and panting. "Uh? Good boy?" Konohamaru said attempting to pet him. After he had returned the kunai Link ran off to the hospital entrance and laid beside it and waited until the time Hinata would be released.

(Elsewhere)

Arriving in the Lost woods Rusl and Agathor began their search. "Be careful old friend it is easy to get lost here. Link normally carves an x into the tunnels that aren't under the influence of magic." Rusl said looking for signs of danger. The two began their search following the trail of carnage left by Link. "I see the heroes been busy, would've loved to fight one of these moblins meself." Agathor said stepping over dead monster corpses. Rusl continued find tunnel after tunnel with Links markings and continued to find dead Wolfos and Moblins littering the woods. After traversing the woods for hours Agathor stopped Rusl. "Hold my friend. I hear the clatter of bones." He said. "Are you sure, I don't hear anything." Rusl replied. "Aye, that be because you be human, we hylians have sensitive hearing. It be stalfos and they be coming closer. Steel yourself." Agathor said drawing his massive axe. Rusl drew his sword and the two closely watched the marked tunnel. Minutes passed, Rusl was sweating in fear for he had never faced a stalfos. He remembered back when he overheard guards in castle town speaking of the horrors of the undead warriors. How that unless you had a shield and bombs ready you were doomed to fall by their blade. Agathor stood infront of Rusl in hopes to calm him by being the first into battle.

As soon as Agathor had stepped forward a stalfos had come charging through the shadows of the tunnel, Agathor swung his massive axe with great ease cleaving the skeletons head off but the creature still was on the attack without its head it swung blindly. Rusl backed away in fear and watched how his large friend parried and cleaved limb after limb of the Stalfos. Agathor turned to see another attempting to take Rusl from behind. "Rusl! Behind you!" Rusl turned and raised his sword in time to take a blow from the stalfos. It struck with such force that Rusl was sent hurtling through air. Agathor grabbed Rusl and draped him over his shoulder and rushed through several marked tunnels. "Rusl we cannot stand against them without the aid of the hero." "But you were doing so well. I watched you cut through it with great ease." "Aye, but they reform, and I do not carrying any bombs." They soon came to a clearing where they saw a large pool of dried blood. Agathor let Rusl down and they examined the area. They saw hoof prints and torn green clothe in the blood and noticed how it led through an unmarked tunnel.

"The Heroes been here." Agathor said staring at the tunnel. "Link has ventured into an unmarked tunnel, there's no telling what land he may be in." "Rusl we have no choice, the stalfos are on their way here, they won't leave the woods for the magic here keeps them animated. We have to go and find the hero." The two finally came to an agreement followed the trail of blood through the tunnel.

(A/N) okay so I know this isn't that good, I kinda wrote myself into a wall on this one. I had like 3 awesome different versions of this that all got lost or corrupted somehow. I honestly didn't think I'd get far with this one….soooo….this is a filler chap. With my wii busted and no xboxlive….I don't have much choice other than to do this. So there will be more chaps sooner than before unless I have homework. Anyone leave a review if you want of pm me with something you think should happen an ill happily work with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Uh…so…yeah. I'm trying to get this in as soon as I can. Look I'm sorry if it's not that good, I have a heart attack everytime I look at the reviews so….yeah. Anyways I'm trying to think of new things that should happen next.

Link eventually fell asleep, and for a time dreamed of a happier time. A time before the civil war, a time before he had attained a dark power. However soon his dream was interrupted by an invading darkness. A dark figure took hold of his dream and showed him a land of death and decay, the dead roamed the land, monsters preying on children, hyrules finest warriors being hunted by creatures of untold horror and disgust. Then in the middle of the field, with three youths by his side Link stood to confront several dark figures, one that nearly mirrored himself stepped forward.

"I see you have become…comfortable in that form." Said the dark figure. Link then took notice that he was in the form of a wolf. "Oh my. What would the royal family say if they saw you now?" Link charged the figure only to go through it. "You of all people should know that one cannot harm their shadow." Link attempted to charge him again only for the figure to jumped on his back. Link bucked and kicked furiously. " Whatever is the matter? With as many people who have ridden you as their stead, I thought you favored being ridden. Or do you only allow her to ride you these days." Link continued to buck. "I see you have grown since our encounter. If I do say you are the size of Epona when she was still but a pony. If I may, where is Epona?" Link stopped bucking. The figure chuckled. "Good boy. What do you think she would think if she knew of me. Your dirty little secret." The figure said dismounting Link. Link snarled at the figure. "Do not think you are alone. The boy, the one called Naruto. He shares your pain. But I digress, do me a small favor and I shall leave you be for a time." Link stood at attention, listening. "Become enraged, just once, you know the least little bit anger you get is when I begin to emerge. I care not whom the victim is, but rage about or I shall emerge when she is present." Link stared down the figure. "Now then, let us reunite." The figure said charging Link.

Hinata walked out the hospital and saw Link kicking in his sleep. She walked over and shook him gently. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked around as if he was being pursued. He soon calmed down and jumped around Hinata. He jumped up a licked her on the cheek, when suddenly they were met by Kiba and Akamaru. "Hinata, good to see your better. I know it's a little short notice but we've got a mission." "What kind of mission?" she asked. "Nothing fancy it's an c ranked mission." (Akamaru ran circles around Link. Link began pawing at him.) "All we have to do is run some bandits out of a village." Kiba said. "Shino and Kuranai sensei are already waiting for us, I just came to see if you were ready to go."

Akamaru jumped back into Kibas hood, Kiba and Hinata began leaping across the roof tops with Link chasing them from the streets. Link ducked into an alley way and reverted to his hylian form and followed them to the village gates ducking in and out of cover as he proceeded. He watched and listened from afar. They spoke of clearing several bandits from a village hidden in mist. Link thought to himself if he should accompany them from afar. The group left with great haste, Link dashed after them attempting to keep up with them as they leapt from branch to branch.

He ran as fast as he could but could not keep pace. All of sudden he remembered his ancestors Pegasus boots and roc feather. He stopped and dug through his pouch, he quickly changed boots and tucked the feather in his boot. He used his hawk mask to see how far ahead they have gone and he himself began leaping from the branches. Up ahead Kiba began to pickup his scent.

"Hey!" Kiba said sniffing the air. "Someones following us." The team stopped and looked around. Link stopped and jumped to the ground and hid behind a tree. Kiba continued sniffing the air. "It's coming from there!" Kiba said pointing to one of the several trees behind them.

"Whoever you are show yourself, if you show yourself I promise no harm will come to you!" Yelled Kurenai. The grouped waited a moment. "If I have to come back there and find you I cannot promise your safety!" She yelled. The group waited and saw a green figure walking below towards them. "Who are you?" Kurenai demanded. Link ran and jumped towards them til he was but a branch away from them. "That's close enough!" Kurenai said holding a kunai in her hand as she took a stance. Kiba and Shino stood ready for a fight but Hinata quickly quelled the situation. "I know him." Hinata said with a slight blush. "Who is he then?" Kiba asked. "Well, he came and visited me in the hospital…th-then he kissed me." She said blushing and poking her finger tips together. "HE WHAT!" Kiba yelled. "The question is what is he doing here?" Kurenai said. "Why are you here? Who sent you? Speak now!" She demanded. Link tilted his head back and pulled his collar down to reveal a long deep scar. "He can't talk." Hinata said hoping to calm her sensei.

"Well that's just perfect…Whoever you are you need to leave." Link shook his head. "Your not gonna make this easy are you?" Kurenai said. "Excuse me…" Hinata said butting in. "C-could you please leave? We have a mission to do." She said looking down while poking the tips of he fingers together. Link saw that Hinata aside, her team was preparing for a fight. He lept down laid against a tree, took off his mask and closed his eyes. Kurenai watched him for a moment first to make sure he did not draw a weapon but then she became somewhat lost by the appearance of his face.

"Kurenai sensei?" Kiba asked. Kurenai snapped out of her daze. "Let's go!" she commanded as they darted off. Link allowed them to gain considerable distance until he decided give chase once again. It took several minutes to catch up to them, it was some time until he came upon a small village where Hinata and her allies were in battle with several armed large men. He stayed high in the trees hidden from site. He bided his time with an arrow ready and watched for signs of distress.

Several bandits were in battle with the group of shinobi however many were still pillaging and attacking the villagers. One of the bandits had ripped a young girl from her grandfather. "You'll be something in a few years." The bandit yelled hoping to frighten her more. "No please, she is all I have left." The elderly man begged. The bandit raised his sword, but then fell motionless to the dirt. The young girl ran to her grandfather in fear.

One by one bandits all throughout the village bandits began falling motionless…each one with an arrow between the eyes.

"The hells out there?" "Jiro, I'm scared!" "Those damn shinobi must have someone hidden in the forest!" "Every man for themselves!" Bandits one and all began fleeing in every direction, however few managed to get away. Kurenai struck down two bandits and looked around noticing all the bodies. The few bandit that were left fled from the group of shinobi, however Kurenai watched as a flurry of arrows shot through the trees striking the bandits. She charged in the direction they were coming from. "You!" She yelled angrily. "The mission was to chase them off, not kill them!" Link lept from the branch to the ground and walked into the village offering what aid he could. "Don't walk away from me." Link began repairing fences and stands. "Excuse me, young man." Link looked to see an elderly man. "Was that you raining arrows on those fiends?" He nodded with a smile. "I can't thank you enough for what you did. They've been steal our crops, pillaging our village, and kidnapping our women for months now." Several other villagers began coming out of hiding and huddled around. "I know we've no right to ask but if you could please find it in your heart to aid us once more." Link stood at attention. "We know for a fact that those young punks have a hideout a ways south of the waterfall. Please!" The old man fell to his knees. "Save our people, and end this nightmare once and for all." The villagers crowded Link begging for the return of mothers, daughters, and sisters.

Link turned to Kurenai and simply glared at her. "You're going to go do this regardless of what I say aren't you?" She said. Link checked is compass then dashed north of the village to catch what remained of the bandits.

(Else Where)

"Rusl! I think I see a village in the distance." "Agathor my friend, how can you see past all these trees? "Aye, you forget the eyes of a Hylian are superior to that of a humans." "That doesn't answer my question." "Trust me lad. The trail of blood is on the trees leading to the village. Come we'll be there within the hour. "Whatever you say my friend.

(A/N) Oh no…Will Link ever get to the bandit hide out…Will Kurenai beat the crap outta Link for killing people…Will Rusl and Agathor make it to the leaf village…Will I ever finish watching Shipudden…Will I be selected for the Elderscrolls beta testing! The answers to these question will be revealed in!...right now.

Yes

Maybe

Yes

No

No.

K bye.


End file.
